I'll Be Seeing You
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Because of me, Sam and I might never have a real kiss, or hold hands, and maybe we'll never get in arguments, or spend the rest of our lives together. Because of me, we have till sunset. DS


**Well, originally I was going to write this for **_**Avatar: the Last Air bender, **_**but I'm more of a **_**Danny Phantom**_** author. It's so upsetting, summers almost over and they're putting up back to school commercials, so I wrote this to cheer me up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, unfortunately. But if I did, Phantom Planet would be just the beginning of the Danny Phantom bonanza.**

**Dedication: My Grandma Joan, because she's taking me to get the seventh Harry Potter book this Friday. **

_**Published: July 17, 2007**_

_**Written by: Butterfly.Kisses627**_

_**Summary: **Because of me, Sam and I might never have a real kiss, or hold hands, and maybe we'll never get in arguments, or spend the rest of our lives together. Because of me, we have till sunset. DS_

**Important: Danny's POV. Flashbacks or italics are Regular POV**

**A ButterflyKisses627 oneshot: I'll Be Seeing You**

* * *

_(To Danny & Maddie) "So, what brings you two to these parts?"-Vlad _

"_You'll never believe it. We were on our way to the Symposium and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house." -Maddie  
"Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot. What an incredibly well planned coincidence."-Danny_

* * *

There was no way around it. Sam was dying. And yet, she looked so peaceful surrounded in her bedroom surrounded by her family and friends. Her breaths were shallow, and her eyelids fluttered closed which made it look like she might never open them again, and that scared me.

I had just entered the room. I had refused to even be near her room before. How could I? This was my fault. Sam was dying because of _me. _Finally, though, my mom insisted Sam wanted to see me and with much persuasion I told my mom I would see her in a minute.

I entered the room without anyone noticing. They were all to busy murmuring to Sam. They spoke so quietly. As if someone had already died. Sam's eyes opened a little wider when I walked in. "Danny!" She cried happily.

It scared me how tiny her voice sounded.

Everyone else looked up. My parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Mr. And Mrs. Manson all conveniently excused themselves from the room. But really, it was the last thing I wanted them to do. I didn't want them to leave me in the room with the girl I had practically _murdered. _

* * *

_It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Unfortunately, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had too spend the daystuck in a factory fighting Danny's newest foe, a powerful ghost who called himself Darkness. _

"_Man, Danny, how come you couldn't fight a ghost called Light?" Tucker whined. "I can't even see where my hand is."_

_Sam put a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, Tucker, you'll ruin the element of supri"-_

"_Surprise." A voice from behind them hissed on the stairwell leading down to the factory basement. _

_All three of them jumped. Danny gathered a ball of ecto energy so he could see properly. The light coming from Danny didn't do much. A faint green glow was cast over the faces of Sam, Tucker and himself but there surroundings were complete darkness. _

_The ghost, Darkness, didn't really have a form. Whenever he came around, the room or area he was in went black. The only defined shape from Darkness was his read eyes. _

"_Get of the steps." Danny commanded. "It'll be easier to move around."_

_Both Tucker and Sam nodded, groping around for a handrail that would lead them safely down to the floor. Danny however floated a few inches above the stairs and fired and ectoblast at Darkness. _

"_You think you can defeat me, boy? I am Darkness. I will prevail. This whole mortal world will succumb to my wishes, and they shall never see light!"_

_Danny punched into the dark, blindly. How was he supposed to fight a ghost that was never seen?_

"_We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Danny threatened. _

"_Hmm, well, do you want me to make it easy or harder for you?" Darkness laughed. _

"_I guess it's the hard way then." Danny yelled unleashing a powerful ghostly wail. Ceiling tiles fell hard and boxes from the factory tumbled over mercilessly._

_The ghost shrieked. The wail had done the trick. Darkness was shrinking. Danny laughed looking at Darkness real form. He was a tiny creature with a large, peanut-sized head and a small body. _

"_Wow, now I know why you hide in the dark."_

_Danny reached for the Fenton Thermos but was stopped by Darkness. "I have tricks up my sleeve, Ghost boy, just because you robbed me of the dark doesn't mean I don't have other powers."_

_Darkness flew over to Sam, who had fallen down from the impact of the wail Danny had caused. He went intangible for a minute and entered Sam's body. "Watch and learn, boy." Darkness spoke from Sam's mouth._

"_Get out of her!" Danny yelled protectively. _

_Surprisingly, Darkness listened. But he was bigger again, more powerful. Even though he was weakened from Danny's wail, darkness still flooded around him._

"_I'm living off of your girlfriend's heart now. By sunset today, she'll have lost her life because of your foolishness."_

_Danny gave a cry of rage and grabbed at Darkness's throat. "Even if you send me into oblivion, your girlfriend's fate is secure. There is nothing you can do."_

_Quickly, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, sucking Darkness in. The victory, however, was nothing worth celebrating. Sam was going to die._

_Both Danny and Tucker were at Sam's side. Amazingly, she was not crying. Her head rested in Tucker's lap. "Sam, you'll be okay." Danny said over and over again. He wasn't sure if he was trying to make Sam or himself feel better._

"_Danny, I don't feel so good."_

_And then she blacked out._

* * *

We had told Sam's family about the ghost, and I was even willing to tell them I was the Ghost kid, but Sam made me promise not too. Only Jazz knew the real story, and I was glad, at least, that not everyone had to know my secret.

Sam refused to go to the hospital, and her parent's allowed her to stay in her room, where people visited her. There was not much anyone could do. They hired special doctors but not even they could explain how Sam's heart was slowly diminishing.

People had been visiting Sam all day. Even people like Valerie and Star. Even Paullina and her newest boyfriend, Jack, had stopped by, and Paullina made it a point to cry tearfully about how she and Sam should have become friends. Sam took the whole thing very seriously, but as soon as Paullina left, she burst into a fit of giggles, as Tucker told me.

I was the only one who had not stayed in the room with Sam. I knew I should be in there doing something. Saying sorry, holding her hand, wiping up the tears of her family and friends, but all day, I couldn't bring myself to look at the girl, the girl I _loved, _and watch her die.

Now, I stand in front of her and although she's not smiling anymore, I can detect happiness in her eyes. And I wonder how she can even _think _about being happy at a time like this. Sunset was ten minutes away. The sun outside was lowering and pinks and oranges had gathered outside. It was beautiful. I had never seen something I hated more.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked. She sounded weak. Her life really _was _fleeting. I was scared for her. I was scared for myself.

"How can you even stand there talking to me normally?!" I fumed. "Sam, you should hate me. You should be begging me to leave, find a way to save your life, or at least tell me you never want to see my face again. How can you lie there and look content?"

"I am content, Danny." She said calmly. "Danny, you don't think I'm scared? Because I am? Not of death really, but of leaving the people I love. How do you think I would have felt if I didn't get to say goodbye to the person I love most?"

I walked over to her bed, and hugged her tightly. She felt so right, there in my arms. I couldn't imagine in less the eight minutes I'd never be able to hold her like this again. "You don't love me most. I would hate me if I were you. Actually, I do hate me."

"Daniel Fenton, you promise me, you won't blame yourself for this."

"Sam, you don't understand. I'm not losing my best friend. I'm losing the girl I've loved since seventh grade." I closed my mouth immediately and broke my embrace with Sam. Oops.

For the first time since Sam was sentenced to death, I saw tears well up in her eyes. Actually, this was the second time I'd ever seen Sam cry.

* * *

"_Come on, Sam, lemme cut your hair." Danny giggled._

"_Okay. But only a little."_

_Mrs. Manson walked in to find Sam's beautiful waist-length hair now up to her ears. When Sam was spanked by the butler, Danny covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear her screams..._

* * *

This was much bigger than Sam's hair getting chopped off, and that was ten years ago. I'd never see her again, and now I blew my last seven minutes with her by making things awkward between us. She didn't want to be with me. Esecially after what I had done.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I'll just lea"-

Sam grabbed my hand, pulling my face right by hers. Without warning, she kissed my lightly on the lips. I looked at her, shocked. "Let me have a say before you freak out, Danny." Sam laughed. "Maybe, I love you too."

I kissed her this time, more urgently. I never wanted her to leave me.

Suddenly I was overcome with anger. "Damnit!" I yelled. "You _can't_ die, Sam. Now, because of me, you'll never see prom, you'll never turn eighteen, and you'll never get to leave Amity." Sam opened her mouth, but I continued furiously, cutting her off

"And what about us? I love you, Sam! Maybe I was looking forward to getting into fights with you, and maybe I was ready to kiss you and not care what other people think. Maybe I wanted to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe we wouldn't have worked out. Maybe I was look forward to holding you in my arms, and watch you cry on my shoulder if you needed too. But now, Sam, I can't, and it's because of my own stupid fault."

Sam remained quiet throughout my tirade. Now, with a tremendous effort, she scooted over on her bed and motioned for me to lie down next to her. I did so, and she rested her head on me. Her head was hot, but if I could have it my way, I would never have moved.

"Maybe we'll still be able to do all that, Danny. You don't know what comes after death or the Ghost Zone. Maybe I'll be able to kiss you in public, and maybe we'd get married or we might not. Right now you're my shoulder I need to cry on, and all that matters is you're here with me now."

I looked down at Sam's head resting on my shoulder. She looked up too. We had two minutes left together.

I stroked her thumb absentmindly. "I'm tired, Danny." She said.

Panicking, I lay her head down on the pillows and hopped up. She couldn't leave yet. The sun didn't set till 6:01 and it was 6 right now.

"Don't be tired, Sammy, don't go. Not yet." Tears blurred my vision but I hastily wiped them away. I didn't want my last vision of Sam blurred by tears.

"I love you, Danny." She whispered. "Maybe in the next life."

"Don't go, Sam. Don't go. I love you. Stay here for me." My sobs were getting louder. I lay my head in Sam's lap.

"Be strong, Danny." Her eyes closed and opened again.

I tried to be brave. "Maybe in the next life, right?"

"I'm positive."

Sam's hand went limp in my own hand. She was gone.

I was still crying in her lap when Mr. and Mrs. Manson, my parents, Jazz, and Tucker walked in. They

Immediately, Jazz started crying as well as my mom and Mrs. Manson. Tucker's eyes welled with tears, and Mr. Manson left the room.

The sun was still low in the sky now. And everyone in that room watched the sun sink lower and lower, taking the brilliant pinks, oranges, and yellows with it.

The room had gone quiet, and everyone there watched the sunset, hoping that somewhere, Sam was watching the exact same one.

* * *

**Not exactly a cheery fic, I know, but I liked enough. I felt like the plot was kind of overused, but right now, I just wanted to do something to keep me entertained and away from school thoughts.**

**I hoped to post this at 8:30 but my neighbors were outside, and my Aunt Julie (who is also my neighbor needed two eggs)**

**I was thinking about ending it a little more dark, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Anyways, I think this might have made a good longeric but I have three longer fics in progress, and I think it worked fine like this.**

**Review PLEASE! First review of this story will get a dedication to my next oneshot or from another chapter in one of my fics. I'm pathetic, I know, I bribe.**

**Send me a smile. **

**-Butterfly.Kisses627 **


End file.
